


Dedicated to You

by SpicyQuinnyRose



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Marriage, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Rating May Change, Slow Dancing, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyQuinnyRose/pseuds/SpicyQuinnyRose
Summary: inspired by John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman's song Dedicated to you, in which Loki is living happily with his fiance (who remains un-named for the time being) this is just a tiny snippet into their happy and peaceful life together.





	Dedicated to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on ao3 I'm super excited, just wanted to say that this started as a one shot but if I get alot of people liking it and wanting more i have some ideas for it, anyway enjoy! More notes at the bottom!

In a small, modernized, ranch style house resting in the calmer streets of Richmond New York, things were quiet. The radio played soft jazz in the warm kitchen, as the scent of home cooking wafted from the open windows, whose curtains blew gently back over the sink, half full of dishes that needed to be rinsed.  
The home was humble, holding room for a master bedroom with its own bathroom and closet, a small dining room, a medium sized kitchen, a cozy living room, a second bathroom and another small bedroom that was left empty and used as temporary storage. The master bedroom was used by two polar opposite people, though their belongings we're mixed and this created a harmony of dark and light, the bed was well slept in, different indents on the left and right sides, signaling that two people would sleep there together. The room was painted neutrally and yet held so much personallity, with a mix of old and new belongings, dark blankets lay on the canopy bed, colors such as emerald green and gold adorned the room, as well as a light lavender purple and white, a painting of a place not on Earth hung above the mirror less vanity which held mostly feminine products. The closet was separated evenly, the woman's clothing on the left and the man's on the right, looking like night and day regarding style. The entirety of the house followed suit, old and new things adorned the hall, living room and and kitchen. 

A man sat on the couch watching his soon to be wife swaying to the Jazz in the kitchen as she finished making their supper. He had offered to help many a time, but she refused telling him that she would do anything for him. He felt his heart warming the longer he watched her move, she was quite shorter then he, with long, nearly white, blonde hair, tied and braided loosely that hung down her back. Her white apron was tied snugly around her waist, and she wore simple gray leggings and a lavender shirt, with her feet in thin white socks with lace around the ankle. When she turned and finally noticed her fiance looking at her she smiled, she was proud, proud to make the god of mischief smile as he did when looking at her. His hair slicked back and curled around the base of his neck, his angled features and strong jaw looked much less frightening when the loving smile adored his thin lips.  
He leaned back and hummed as the gentle piano of a song began, then hoisted himself up and walked to her, extending his hand and giving that debonair smile "Care to dance milady?" He asked his bright green eyes sparkling with mischief and joy, "Of course my Lord" she says acting as though she had never been asked to dance before, when they embraced comfortably and began to sway the rest of the world melted away. The dance was simple, her hands, one on his shoulder the other in his larger hand and her head resting on his chest just under his chin, his opposite hand went to the small of back as the sweet melody played with barely any words. This was the peace he had always secretly hoped for but would have never admitted it, and for her it was paradise and something she had never thought she would be privileged enough to live through.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoyed. If you liked it and want more let me know, I am also open to contrsructuve criticism and ideas for the future. Thanks for your read!


End file.
